Gods And Monsters
by DifferentkindaguyXD
Summary: One fateful encounter changes everything for Naruto and his friends. Meanwhile, to assist in balancing the universe, a girl with a special Kekkei Genkei descends to the mortal realm. She meets Naruto and immediately learns about him, which sets off numerous chain reactions, including the hidden revelation about Naruto. Who is this girl and how will this encounter affect Naruto?


Naruto (Part II): Hey guys! Check out this guy! He's got a cool story to share with you!

Naruto (Part I): Yeah! He said he's just experimenting and testing out some things! I think he's got potential!

Sakura (Part I): What's the big deal about it? It's just another fanfic, Naruto.

Sasuke (Part I): Actually, Sakura, he's a really cool guy. He's got the right fingers to type about us. Just see for yourself.

Sakura (Part I): *sigh* I'm still not feeling the guy, but I'll consider looking at this...junk.

DifferentkindaguyXD: I heard that, y'know.

Sakura (Part I): EEEEEEKKKKKKKK!

DifferentkindaguyXD: Listen, it is as simple as this, my dear; if you think you won't like it, then don't read it. No one is forcing you to do anything. Understand?

Sakura (Part I):Yes, yes. I-I-I-I...**GULP***...I understand.

Naruto (Part I): Sorry, folks! Just a little conversation with employer and employee, HAHA! Naruto is owned by Kishimoto!

Naruto (Part II): Everything written here is pure fanfiction and, therefore, is non-canon.

Naruto (Parts I & II): ENJOY!

* * *

**Introduction**

On the night of October 10, an event that would forever remain in the history books shook the lives of the residents of the Hidden Leaf Village, one of the prominent villages in the Five Great Shinobi Countries. The night a rampaging beast of immeasurable power appeared out of nowhere and attacked the Hidden Leaf Village. It was a creature known as the Nine-Tailed Fox, a colossal beast with nine-tails capable of crushing even the strongest of mountains in a single swipe.

The monster layed waste to the village, shinobi and residents alike. Only recently becoming the Fourth Hokage, a powerful shinobi by the name of Minato Namikaze, also known by his enemies and allies as The Yellow Flash, was able to combat the fox along with his Summoned Guardian, The Great Toad Gamabunta. The battle against the Nine Tails reached its climax when Minato sacrificed his life along with that of his wife, Kushina Uzumaki, in order to seal the beast within a certain newborn boy. It was little to no choice, but Minato believe the boy would eventually tame the beast and be seen as a hero. That was the same night that two relatively young people sacrificed their lives for the sake of the village, but more importantly, for the sake of said boy, who just so happens to be their son.

That boy is Naruto Uzumaki. Rather than live with the possibility of his father's enemies hunting the boy, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the reinstated Third Hokage, gave Naruto his mother's surename Uzumaki in order to prevent another tragedy from taking place. Due to the innocent lives lost, the residents of the village openly resented the boy for containing the Nine Tails; some believed him to be the Nine Tails itself. Soon, The Third Hokage created a law that forbade any mention of the Nine Tails at any given moment. As if he were his own grandson, Hiruzen would always look after the boy on a daily basis, despite inital protests of his loyal subordinates. Those that were closest to the Third Hokage followed his example, such as looking after the boy if the Hokage were busy that day. Not everyone, however, accepted this. Some would dare make attempt on Naruto's life on a couple nights, but they failed thanks to the ANBU, special forces handpicked by the Hokage to perform special duties.

Naruto, in his later years, has made a name for himself when he fought against a foe with a background similar to his own. A shinobi from the Hidden Sand Village, Gaara, was tricked by Orochimaru, the Third Hokage's former student, to attack and destroy the Hidden Leaf Village. Rather than kill him and become a "monster" like Gaara, Naruto defeated him and spared him, while using a special ability that makes Naruto himself a force to reckon with, even without clashing fists. He also aided Jiraiya, one of the Sannin, to search and enlist Tsunade, the granddaughter of the first Hokage, to become the fifth Hokage after the Third's death at the hands of Orochimaru during the attack he had orchestrated. Since then, Naruto has proved himself to be a reliable young Genin and a ninja of promise.

This is tale of Naruto Uzumaki, a young genin with an uncertain future that awaits him.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I wanted to make some changes in the Naruto Universe. We are focused on the Search For Tsunade arc, but with a little tweak. Rather than find Tsunade to heal Kakashi and Sasuke, we find Tsunade because she fits the role of Hokage since she is the granddaughter of the First Hokage and the former student of the Third Hokage. The Reunion of Sasuke and Itachi will happen after Tsunade becomes Hokage. Then we will introduce a new part of the arc, again which is non-canon with the original storyline.

Hope you like the Prologue. Stay tuned...


End file.
